Stereo correspondence calculations may be used to determine which parts in stereo images correspond to each other. For example, stereo images may be captured of a scene using an image capture device. The stereo images may then be processed to determine which points in the images correspond to each other. This may be utilized to support a variety of functionality, such as to determine depth of the scene from the images to perform three dimensional modeling of the scene, perform view synthesis, view interpolation, content manipulation, matting (e.g., object removal), support augmented reality (e.g., object insertion), and so on.
However, conventional techniques that were employed to perform this processing could encounter ambiguities that are not able to be resolved using the conventional techniques. This may include ambiguities caused by regions of the images that do not include textures or features (e.g., a white wall), repeated patterns (e.g., a checkerboard), shadows, view-point changes, and so on. Consequently, processing at these points in the image could fail using conventional techniques.